La siguiente generación
by diana118
Summary: Todo iba bien hasta que en el último día de clases, un sátiro me secuestró. Después me vi envuelta en una serie de aventuras que me cambiarían la vida y en una profecía en la que, o salvaba al Olimpo, o acababa con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste.**

**1. Cinco chicos nos secuestran**

**Kyra**

Si había algo que no soportaba eran los discursos del director. Y ahí estábamos, todo el instituto escuchando a un hombre gordo y pesado.

Por cierto, me llamo Kyra Jewel, tengo 13 años y soy algo baja y delgada. Tengo el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Soy huérfana, aunque hace tiempo que vivo con un matrimonio joven.

Mientras el director seguía parloteando, busqué con la mirada a mi mejor amiga, Amanda Castle. Me entendió en seguida. Nos deslizamos a través de la multitud expectante y conseguimos escapar al patio. Tuvimos suerte.

Amanda me miró, sonriendo.

" Otra vez hablando de política" Se colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja " Al final se acabara presentando a la elecciones"

"Ya te digo"

" Cada día esta peor..." De repente se quedo mirando algo detrás de mi, extrañada " ¿quien es ese?"

Me giré para ver de quien hablaba y, a lo lejos, un chico corría a toda maquina, asustado y con las zapatillas en la mano.

El chico se dirigía directamente hacia nosotras. Cuando nos vio, empezó a correr mas rápido. Se llevó las zapatillas a la boca.

Estaba delante de nosotras, observándonos. De repente, nos cogió a las dos de un brazo y volvió a correr, arrastrándonos.

"¿¡Qué narices estas haciendo!?" Le grité en el oído, el solo masculló algo parecido a '¡mira detrás de ti!'.

Por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez habéis visto a un cíclope?, no ¿verdad? pues os describiré lo que vi. Un gigante al que no le haría mal un poco de ejercicio, con un babero en el que ponía 'VEEEEEN A COMER' y tenia dibujado una oveja nos perseguía. La baba se le caía de vez en cuando.

Salimos del instituto como un rayo. El chico cada vez se veía mas cansado, y a veces hacia una mueca de dolor. Doblamos una esquina y nos encontramos con un callejón sin salida.

"¿y ahora qué?" preguntó Amanda.

El chico se quito las zapatillas de la boca y miró al cielo.

"No protesteis" Fue lo único que dijo

"¿Por qué...?" la pregunta quedo sin acabar ya que al chico se le debió de cruzar un cable, porque silbo tan fuerte como pudo.

Sinceramente, pensé que se iba a ahogar, hasta que se puso morado no paro.

" ¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¿Quieres que nos coman?"

El chico bajo la mirada "A vosotras no os hará nada"

"¿ como lo sabes?"

"Ese es Polifemo, quiere vengarse porque mi padre y sus amigos se burlaron de él hace unos años"

"Espera un momento.." Busqué en mi mente ese nombre. " ¿Polifemo? ¿el cíclope al que Ulises dejo ciego?"

Él asintió, cabizbajo.

" ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es un mito!"

Se remangó el pantalón y, donde tenían que estar sus piernas había dos patas de cabra.

" ¡Ostras!"

Trague saliva. Mi cerebro trataba desesperadamente de procesar la información.

" Entonces, ¿por qué nos has traído a rastras? ¿Querías testigos?"

" No, os he traído porque sois semidiosas"

" ¿qué?"

Soltó un bufido "Luego os lo explico, por cierto, Soy Michael Underwood"

" Kyra Jewel"

"Amanda Castle"

Una sombra cubrió todo el callejón. Contuve la respiración, esperando a un cíclope enojado. Sin embargo lo único que vi fue un enorme barco volador.

Michael sonrió y grito de euforia. De la escalera bajaron tres chicos. Estábamos salvados.

El primero era un chico rubio, atlético y increíblemente atractivo. Llevaba una camiseta naranja con la leyenda 'CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO' impresa.

La segunda era una chica morena, que tenia los ojos grises como las nubes de una tormenta.

Y el tercero era un chico pálido y delgado, tenia el pelo negro, y llevaba una cazadora de aviador que le quedaba un poco grande.

Una vez en el suelo, el rubio, que era mucho mas grande que los otros, se acercó a Michael y le revolvió el pelo.

" Tus padres te están buscando como locos, ¿qué ha pasado?"

En ese momento, el rugido que había estado esperando resonó por toda la ciudad.

* * *

**Comentad, expresaos. Espero que os guste.**

**Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes. Hasta entonces Xaoooo ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí va el 2º capitulo, en este se empiezan presentar los personajes.**

**2. ****Un paseo a bordo del Argo II**

**Amanda**

El cíclope apareció en seguida, olfateado y sonriendo sadicamente.

Michael tragó saliva y, por instinto (supongo) retrocedió. El chaval pálido se adelantó un poco, inspiró profundamente y dio un pisotón.

Al principio dudé que eso sirviera de ayuda, pero, el asfalto se abrió y empezaron a salir zombies-esqueletos.

"distraerlo" Y, sorprendentemente, obedecieron.

"_¡Venga ya!_" Pensé, ¡ Yo ni siquiera podía hacer que mi perro se sentara! ¡La vida es injusta!

En fin. Mientras el cíclope (esto... ¿como era?¿Palifeo?... ¡Bah! da igual), intentaba aplastar inútilmente a los muertos, el guaperas rubio cogió a Kyra y empezó a subir una escalera de mano aparecida de la nada, y, a mi, como no me tocó al chico canijo y pálido.

En cubierta, otro chico nos estaba esperando mientras... discutía con un mini-dragón mecánico.

" ¡Ah no! ¡con eso no te metas! ¡ lagartija cabezona!"

En respuesta el robot chirrió y extendió las diminutas alas

"¡Cállate iguana hormo...!" entonces se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, mirándolo con enormes gotas de sudor en la sien. El chico se enderezó " Bienvenidas, dulces damas, ¡bienvenidas al Argo II! Soy su capitán, ¡el gran Daniel Valdez!" El dragoncillo chirrió "Ah y este es Festy, el... bueno, la lagartija de a bordo"

Festy se enfado, y pagó su ira con la cara de Daniel, acto seguido se refugió en el hombro de la chica morena, quien sonrió y le acarició la cabeza " Bien, dejemos las peleas absurdas para más tarde. Por ahora vamos a presentarnos." Ensanchó la sonrisa " Soy Zoe Jackson"

"Yo Pablo Di Angelo" Soltó un bufido" Encantado..."

"¿Eres italiano?"

"No"

"¿Y tú como te llamas?"

Zoe se adelanto " Este es Jake Castellan"

Nos dedicó una mirada que hubiera derretido a un glaciar.

"Encantada, soy Amanda Castle, y ella es Kyra Jewel"

Kyra dio un salto al oír su nombre, todavía embobada "¿qué?"

"Nada..." Suspiré " ¿Alguien podria explicarme a donde vamos?"

" Al campamento mestizo" dijo Zoe " Luego lo entendereis"

Daniel asintió y empezó a andar hacia los controles " ¡Rumbo a casa!"

* * *

**Este ha sido un poco mas corto. Sorry... Pero como dije antes soy nueva en esto. Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui os dejo el tercer capitulo. Muchas gracias a Derek son of Poseidon.**

**3. El campamento mestizo**

**Zoe**

De todas las cosas que podían ocurrirnos, que se congelaran los controles era la más improbable, y sin embargo, la que ocurrió.

Primero oímos un grito, corrimos hacia allí, y creedme cuando os digo que los controles estaban literalmente congelados. Allí cundió el pánico entre las nuevas reclutas, pues estábamos en medio del mar, a tres km de la costa de Long Island.

Probablemente si mi madre o mi hermano mellizo hubieran estado allí, hubieran hecho un plan de evacuación. A mi solo se me ocurrió hacer que una ola gigante nos llevara hasta la orilla, cosa que me dejo agotada.

En la playa, algunos campistas estaban jugando al voleibol, entre ellos, mi hermano pequeño, Charlie, los Zhang y los Grace. En cuanto Mark Zhang y Myah Grace nos vieron, usaron sus poderes para ayudarnos.

Mark se transformó en una águila enorme y cogió a Kyra y a Pablo, que seguía embobado con la música. Myah llevó al chico cabra y a Amanda hasta la seguí controlando el agua hasta que llegamos a la orilla.

Antes de bajar, Jake me cogió en volandas y bajó de un salto. Creo que en ese momento mi cara parecía una señal de Stop. ¡Pero como no lo iba a parecer si él era el clon perfecto de Apolo!

Jake era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres (según los míos), tenia el cuerpo de un surfista, bronceado y tonificado, el pelo dorado como el mismísimo sol y los ojos mas azules que el cielo... ¡Aquel chico era perfecto!

En cuanto pisamos tierra, Jake me dejo en el suelo y me puse aun más roja, ya que Myah soltó una risita.

"Pero bueno tortolitos, ¡cuanto tiempo sin veros!"

" Si yo también me alegro de veros..." suspiré " ¿Y mi hermano?"

" Intentando conseguir una cita"

Kevin Luke Jackson, mi hermano mellizo intentaba desde hace meses que Emily Dare aceptara salir con él, pero no le había ido muy bien.

"¡MICHAEL UNDERWOOD! ¿¡DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!?"

Si había algo que podía dar mas miedo que el tártaro, era la madre de Michael enfadada, más si su hijo pequeño había desaparecido durante una semana y el vellocino de oro había sido robado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Michael inspiro profundamente y dijo sombrio"Mamá lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para eso hay que actuar rapido"

"¿de que hablas? ¿has descubierto algo?"

Él asintió "varios dioses han desaparecido"

**Myah**

En cuanto estuvimos reunidos todos reunidos, Michael empezó a narrar.

" Me encontré con las cazadoras de Artemisa, Thalia me dijo que Apolo había desaparecido tres semanas antes y que Artemisa lo estaba buscando desesperadamente, Zeus , Ares, Afrodita, Poseidon y Hermes tambien han desaparecido" Miro a Quiron"Después me tope con Polifemo, me persiguió tres días y al cuarto me encontré con las chicas"

" Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero ahora deberías descansar un poco" Dijo Quiron,después le revolvió el pelo y Mike se sentó al lado de su hermana "Tenemos a siete dioses desaparecidos, Rachel, ¿alguna profecía?"

" No..."

Quiron suspiró y meditó sobre el asunto, mientras la guerra entre Valdez-Zhang continuaba. Daniel se acercaba peligrosamente a la primogénita de los Zhang, aunque Mark en el papel de hermano protector vigilaba cada movimiento.

" Ni se te ocurra acercarte más"

"métete en tus asuntos, Zarigüeya"

"¿¡Qué me has llamado!?"

"¡Parad ya!" gritaron ambas madres.

Reyna se llevó de la oreja a Dani de la oreja afuera y Marie se llevó a su hermano a un lugar tranquilo.

¿Qué pasa si juntais a un chico que puede provocar un incendio y a otro que se transforma en cualquier animal? respuesta: destruccion de todo el edificio.

Suspiré y miré el fuego de la chimenea.

**Derek (Detroit)**

Observé el cielo nocturno mientras acariciaba los rizos oscuros de mi hermana, mirar a la luna me hacia olvidar todos los problemas.

Suspiré, no podíamos acabar así. Toda una vida en un orfanato, esperando que alguien nos adoptara, y, cuando estamos a punto de ser felices, nos adopta un alcohólico maltratador.

Aria se acurrucó y se quedo dormida. Yo la imite.

**Espero que os empiece a gustar. Este fic va a ser corto porque es el primero de una serie. Xaoo**


	4. Conoce a los chicos

**Este no es un capitulo, pero quería presentaros a los chicos y chicas de la siguiente generación, así que, aquí los tenéis.**

**CONOCE A LOS CHICOS**

**Percabeth**

Zoe Thalia Jackson-14

Kevin Luke Jackson- 14

Charlie Ethan Jackson- 10

**Gruviper**

Gia Underwood- 14

Michael Underwood- 13

**Luke x Jade (oc)**

Jake Castellan- 16

**Nico x Dalia (oc)**

Pablo Di Angelo- 13

Bianca Di Angelo- 10

Marco Di Angelo- 7

**Jiper**

Myah Grace- 13

Alexander Grace- 9

**Frazel**

Marie Emily Zhang- 12

Mark Zhang- 11

Yumi Zhang- 7

**Leyna**

Daniel Jason Valdez- 13

Carlos Valdez- 12

April Hylla Valdez- 11

Robb Valdez- 7

**Rachel + ?**

Emily Dare- 14

_**Si tienen objeciones.. no os molesteis en ponerlas, ¡no las voy a leer!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo, pero antes os dejo con (redoble de tambores) ¡DANIEL, CHARLIE Y MYAH!**

**D: ¡Hola lectores! aqui esta vuestro favorito: ¡ El gran Daniel!**

**M: Ni caso, es un fantasma**

**C: ¡Eso, eso!**

**Festy: *chirrido***

**D: ¡No empecemos!**

**M: Mejor empecemos con el capitulo que sino esto se alarga... ¡Disfrutadlo!**

4. **Las cosas se complican**

**Daniel**

Me parece bien que mis padres me castiguen por meterme en líos, provocar un incendio en el colegio, dejar que uno de mis hermanos queme la mesa mientras yo veo lucha libre... pero esa vez fue la mas RIDICULA de todas. ¡Que me castiguen a mi, que soy nieto de Hefesto, por congelar los controles del Argo II, no es algo normal! A mis padres se les debió de cruzar un cable, pobres, es normal, a su edad...

En fin. Al menos no duró mucho, ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta, medio campamento se dirigía al mismo sitio.

Y como no había nadie en casa y yo estaba mas aburrido que una ostra, decidí averiguar que pasaba.

Cuando salí me encontré con Amber, una chica de la cabaña de Atenea.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté

" Jake se esta peleando en el puño de Zeus"

"¿Qué?" Eché a correr, abriendome paso entre la multitud. Mientras tanto pensaba "_¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este chaval?_"

En torno al puño de Zeus había un tumulto de personas, entre ellas los adultos. Frank Zhang se había transformado en un león y atacaba con cada oportunidad a Jake. Percy

Pero en ese momento, Jake Castellan no parecía un campista, sino un príncipe griego. Llevaba una toga recogida en un cinturón, unas sandalias y una capa negra, que ondeaba frenéticamente con el viento (cortesía de Jason Grace). A la espalda llevaba una guadaña, y frente a él, el tiempo parecía liquido.

La madre de Zoe y Kevin estaba a un lado, intentando que su hija se calmara.

Jake se rió maniaticamente, y entonces vi lo que estaba mal, sus ojos eran dorados.

"Os lo advertí hace dieciséis años" dijo "Me conforme con el cuerpo del otro desgraciado mientras este se formaba, es perfecto"

Percy Jackson abrió tanto los ojos que creí que saldrían disparados de sus cuencas, sin embargo fue su esposa la que habló.

" Lo tenias planeado desde el principio" Hablaba demasiado suave "¿o no es así, Cronos?" dijo el nombre como si fuera veneno.

Cronos sonrió sadicamente y cogió la guadaña " No deberías hablarme así, hija de Atenea ¿acaso has olvidado lo que paso la ultima vez?"

**Jake**

Aun no he averiguado donde narices estaba en el momento mas extraño, pero por lo que veía, me encontraba en una cueva húmeda y llena de cristales que emitían luz propia.

A mi izquierda había un lago, rodeado de rocas puntiagudas tan negras como el pelaje de una pantera. Aparte de mi las únicas criaturas que habitaban el lugar eran unos pequeños mapaches alados (o algo así), que jugaban entre las rocas como si nada.

Llegué a una especie de santuario en lo más profundo de la cueva. unidamente había un altar y una estatua. La estatua representaba a un hombre viejo, vestido con un taparrabos que,por cierto, le quedaba un poco corto.

El sitio apenas estaba iluminado, así que, o me lo imaginé o la estatua sonrió cuando me acerqué.

El escenario cambió de repente, entonces estaba en una cueva mucho más grande y seca. En el fondo había una jaula con un lobo blanco, que mordía los barrotes, desesperado.

"¿Ves a ese desgraciado?" Dijo alguien a mi espalda. Me giré y... allí estaba el viejo de la estatua "Necesito que le ayudes"

" ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo?"

El anciano soltó una risita " Veras, niño, digamos que es un trato. Tú le liberas y yo te ayudo"

" ¿Como se qué no es una trampa?"

El hombre volvió a reírse "Veo que tus padres te han educado bien... ¿eh?"

Bajé la mirada " Sí... padres"

Se le borró la sonrisa y murmuró "Ya veo... Mi nombre es Dymes, y si lo liberas te juro que tendrás una recompensa muy valiosa"

Suspiré " No quiero joyas ni dinero"

El paisaje cambió de nuevo, de repente estaba en el borde de un barranco.

" No me refiero a eso"

Y, sin motivos, me empujó hacía el abismo.

* * *

**Este ha sido mas corto, pero como veis, empieza la accion y los examenes tambien.**

**D: Excusas, excusas...**

** Algún día te voy a meter la cabeza en un inodoro, a ver que tal te sienta...**

**D: (se encoge de hombros) Hasta entonces... ¡Comentar!**

***Carraspeo***

**D. ¡Por favor! ¡Adiós, chao, arrivederchi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**J: Bienvenidos al quinto capitulo**

**Z: Sí, Oye Jake, Diana la ha tomado contigo**

**J: Sí, me odia**

**Diana118: ¡Que dices, si te quiero!**

**Z: Es mío, no le toques**

**Diana118: Los dos sois míos y haré lo que quiera con vosotros**

**Z: Malvada...**

**Diana118: Jajajaja, soy malaaaa**

**4. La selección**

**En alguna parte de los campos Elíseos**

"¿¡Qué cojones le esta pasando a mi niño!?" Gritaba una chica de unos veinte años, morena y de ojos azules. La intentaban tranquilizar varias personas.

"tranquilízate, por favor, no rompas mas..." Fue interrumpida por el sonido de un jarrón al romperse " cosas..."

"¿¡Como me voy a calmar si a mi hijo, al que protegí con mi vida, le esta pasando lo mismo que a su padre!?"

Uno de los chicos, rubio, atlético y de ojos azules, la cogió de los hombros y ella se calmó un poco "No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, solo hay una manera de salir de aquí"

"¿Como?"

Se hizo un silencio intrigante.

" Ganando a Hades al póquer"

**Jake**

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, tenía el ojo izquierdo vendado y Percy Jackson, mi tío y padrino, me miraba preocupado.

Al ver que abría los ojos se levantó y corrió a avisar. Solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que Zoe se abalanzara sobre mi y empezara a sollozar.

" Gracias a los dioses que estas bien"

Charlie fue el siguiente, aunque no lloraba precisamente.

"¡Como ha molado! ¡Parecías un zombi!" Esta obsesionado con The walking dead "Cuando Dani se ha lanzado sobre ti y ha protegido a Marie ha sido lo máximo"

Miré a Zoe, confundido. Entonces me acorde de Dymes y el lobo enjaulado " Luego me lo dirás, tango que hablar con Quiron"

"Emmm... por si no lo has notado tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo.." Dijo Pablito (un momento... ¿de donde había salido?)

"Me da igual, es importante... creo"

**Kyra**

Que tu madre te reclame en medio del comedor no es... cómodo, especialmente si en ese momento estas tragando un trozo de tostada.

En cuanto vi aquella cosa sobre mi cabeza, me alarme tanto que casi me atraganto.

Mary, una de las amigas de Zoe, se levantó y sonrió ampliamente "¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres hija de Hécate!"

Dude un poco antes de contestar " Emmm... sí, claro"

Mire a Amanda, suplicante, ella se encogió de hombros (¿habeis visto que gran ayuda?).

Un chico alto, delgado, castaño y desgarbado apareció justo a mi lado. Creo que chille un poquito (se enteraron en el polo norte).

"¡Ostras!" grité "pero, ¿c-c-cómo?"

El chico sonrió divertido " Con un truco que aprenderás" me tendió la mano " Soy James Halls, encantado de conocerte, hermana"

"Sí, supongo..."

"Si quieres puedes venirte a nuestra mesa"

"Vale..." dije sin muchas ganas

Antes de que dieramos un paso Quiron apareció junto a Percy Jackson, el padre de Zoe, y junto a dos hombres mas, uno rubio y el otro asiático.

"Se ha organizado una misión para encontrar a los dioses desaparecidos"

En seguida se formó un murmullo, uno de los de la mesa de Ares se levantó, amenazante.

"¿Y quien la va a liderar?"

"habíamos pensado en.."

Fue interrumpido por una chica de la misma mesa " ¡No, Quiron! ¡Cada vez que dices eso mandas a Castellan, a Jakson o a Grace! ¡Es hora de que le llegue el turno a otro!"

"Ademas, ¡Ya has visto lo que ha pasado por confiar en alguien como...!" El chico fue interrumpido por la Sra Jackson/Chase.

" ¿Cómo qué?" Su voz era extremadamente tranquila, pero aun así estaba cargada de ira "Vamos dilo"

El chico se calló.

" deberías aprender a cerrar la boca, Rodriguez" dijo un chico rubio de la mesa de Apolo.

"¡Y tu a pensar menos en ti mismo, Solace!" Bufo " ¡Normal que esteis emparentados!"

"¡PARAAAAAAAD!" Y, de repente había una niña en medio de la sala, la pequeña era adorable. Se parecía un montón al hombre de antes y al chaval que les había ayudado a llegar a la orilla" ¡No se interrumpe a los mayores!"

Y se fue corriendo hacía Quiron, quien la cogió y la monto en su grupa.

" Gracias Yumi" La revolvió el pelo negro y volvio a dirigirse a nosotros " Jake no la liderará esta vez, solo ira"

**"**Entonces..."

"La mision la lideraran Zoe Jackson y su hermano" dijo "Y les acompañaran Pablo Di Angelo, Myah Grace, Marie y Mark Zhang, Daniel Valdez, Samuel Rodriguez, Amanda Castle y Kyra Jewel"

Amanda y yo gritamos a la par "¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeé!?"

* * *

**Aquí tenéis otro capitulo, y es especial porque... ¡Empieza la acción!**

Aquí una pequeña aclaración, la historia de Rachel es algo complicada y la de Jade se irá revelando poco a poco


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Viaje por Nueva York**

**Derek**

Incluso antes de abrir la puerta sabia que algo iba mal. No se oia nada, absolutamente nada. Entré al solar, temiendo lo peor.

En el salon, algo enorme husmeaba y lo revolvia todo. A unos metros de mi había un gigantesco perro negro y desaliñado de unos dos metros de alto.

Corrí a la habitacion de mi padre adoptivo, allí siempre tenía alguna pistola... y tuvo que ser ese día el que se llevara todas. Lo maldije unas cincuenta veces antes de pararme a escuchar a una voz sin dueño.

" _Utiliza el collar_"

Cogí el collar que me había regalado mi padre antes de que se fuera. Lo examiné, lo di vueltas, hize todo lo que se podia hacer.

"_ Igualito que tu padre... junta la luna y la estrella _"

Las junté, y lo que antes había sido un simple collar, era una espada de bronce teñido de azul hielo.

Aun no se como me armé de valor y me arrastré hasta el salon, ni como llegué a clavarle la espada, sin embargo, lo hizé.

**Daniel**

Aunque seguia resentido por que Cronos, Jake o quien fuera amenazar a mi chica, intente aparentar normalidad, aunque no es facil cuando tienes a un niño de siete años agarrado como un koala.

"¡No te vayas!" gemía " ¡Me prometiste que iria contigo la proxima vez!"

" ¡Por enesima vez, Robb, es muy peligroso!"

Mi 'tierno' hermanito me miró con ojos suplicantes.

" No"

Su tierna expresion paso a ser agria.

No conseguí quitarmelo de encima hasta que llegamos a l entrada del campamento.

**Zoe**

Ver a mi hermano despidiendose de 'su amor' fue lo mejor que me paso en todo el día. Mientras Kevin la piropeaba y le entregaba una rosa, Emily bufaba y lo ignoraba.

Me despedi de mis padres y de mis amigas.

"Cuidate y cargate a todo el que se meta con vosotros" dijo Mary

"Eso" añadio Amber, antes de darse cuenta de que su novio la acariciaba el pelo (manias sin sentido) "¡No me toques el pelo!"

No pude evitar reirme, las abracé a las dos y separé a mi baboso hermano de su novia ficticia.

Antes de reunirme con los demas escuche como Will Solace, el medico del campamento, le decia algo a Jake en voz baja, aunque no conseguí entender lo que dijo exactamente. Solo que eso hizo que mi adorado rubio empezara a caminar mucho mas rapido, encabezando la marcha.

**Daniel**

No paso mucho hasta que en Central Park, una manda de perros del infierno nos empezó a perseguir, y juro por mi madre que ese asqueroso chucho pagó por morderme el trasero... segundos despues estaba en llamas.

Los demas lo llevaban bien tambien. Jake abatía a todos los que veia con sus flechas (una carniceria, vamos) Zoe habia reventado una fuente y habia ahogado a tres de una sentada, Marie hacía brotar diamantes enormes del suelo y atravesaba a los que podia, su hermano se trnsformaba en todo tipo de bestias y parecia el idolo de Charlie (el protagonista de The walking dead) y Myah se divertia lanzando rayos por doquier (cuando se enfadaba daba miedo).

Fue entonces cuando encontramos al primer dios.

Un niño de unos ocho años corria alegremente, siendo perseguido por dos dracanaes. La `pista de que era un dios estaba en ... sus zapatillas, que tenian dos alitas.

Jake se estampo la mano en la frente y suspiró.

" ¿Qué narices haces?" Dijo el bocazas de Rodriguez.

Jake suspiró " Salvarle el culo a nuestro abuelo, zoquete"

Después colocó dos flechas, tenso la cuerda y las flechas siguieron su trayecto hasta impactar en las cabezas de las dracanaes.


End file.
